In motor vehicles, cable controls serve in particular for remote actuating. Thus, transmission shift levers can be coupled to a manual shift or automatic transmission via a cable control in order to shift the transmission by moving the shift lever. Goods, tank lids and the like can also be locked and/or unlocked through cable controls.
During the vehicle assembly, the cable control has to be connected to the actuating means, for example, the transmission shift lever.
At least one object herein is to improve this connecting. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.